


Не как в кино

by Snusmumrik



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Легли посмотреть телек, но всё как-то заверте





	Не как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Малиновой MANKY, омномном ❤❤❤

Фильм скучный. Кадры мелькают бешено, и ничего толком не разглядишь. Руки, ноги, головы — если бы такое происходило на самом деле, Веном в спешке мог бы сожрать кого-нибудь не того.   
— А этот парень хороший? — спрашивает Веном. Но сцена уже сменилась, и на экране другой парень.  
— Это — глав. гад, — отвечает Эдди. — Настолько гад, что ему можно не только голову отгрызть.  
— Который? Этот или тот?  
— Вот этот, — Эдди тычет пальцем в экран, а там уже совсем другой чувак, не первый и не второй.   
Веному не нравится — не понимать. Не понимать Эдди. Из-за этого легко совершить ошибку, и ладно бы голову не ту откусить, может случиться что-то посерьёзней. 

На экране наступает темнота, в которой отражается Эдди. В домашних шортах, застиранной футболке, лежит на кровати, заведя руку за голову. Из-под рукава торчат волосы на подмышке. У людей так много волос в разных местах. Эдди говорил, что они нужны для защиты кожного покрова. «Но зачем тебе защита, у тебя же есть я», — ответил Веном. Он покруче каких-то там волос. Надёжнее, крепче, разумнее, красивее. Хотя от огня так же скукоживается и тает. Именно это Эдди ему и сказал. И ещё — что волосы отрастут обратно, а он, Веном, нет. Не отрастёт. Эдди засмеялся тогда и добавил: «Тебе самому нужна защита». Веном был оскорблён и вылез из Эдди наполовину, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Прищурившись. И тогда — да, тогда это случилось впервые — Эдди коснулся пальцами его лица. Как будто погладил по щеке, Веном уже видел такое, как люди делают это друг с другом. Вроде как в знак утешения — или ласки. Но в жесте Эдди не подразумевалось ни то, ни другое. Он — пробовал. Венома на ощупь. Веном увидел это в его мыслях: любопытство, задор. Потом Эдди отнял руку и сказал Веному возвращаться внутрь, потому что Эдди собирался на работу. 

Теперь на экране показывают супружескую пару. Они лежат на кровати и смотрят кино. Футболки, шорты, шерстяные носки. Голова девушки у парня на груди. Их пальцы скреплены в замок. «Это — мы», — думает Веном. Но переплетены не пальцами, а самой кровью, всеми внутренностями пропитывают друг друга. И никто не придёт в их квартиру, чтобы прикончить, как этих. А если придут — не сносить им головы. 

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, и взгляд его отрывается от экрана, устремляется в потолок. Он бы повернул голову, будь Веном рядом, а не внутри.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Веном.  
— Я чувствую, о чём ты думаешь. Ты думаешь о нас, как о супружеской паре.  
— Они похожи на нас. Так же валяются на кровати вечером и смотрят телек. Ты против?  
Брови Эдди вскидываются вверх. Его лоб морщится, губы вздрагивают от улыбки.   
— Знаешь, что ещё делают супруги? — спрашивает он. — Помимо валяния на кровати перед телевизором.  
— М-м-м. Покупают в магазинах всякую хрень. Катаются на парных велосипедах. Ходят в гости к родителям по субботам.  
— Неплохо, — говорит Эдди. Проводит пятернёй по голове, чешет затылок, там у него родинка справа, маленькая и выпуклая. — А ещё что?  
— Фотографируются. Носят одинаковые кулоны или браслеты. Пекут торты.  
Эдди вздыхает. Неужели все ответы Венома — мимо? Эдди использует фильмы, как обучающий материал, совмещает приятное с полезным, как он говорит. И всё это о супружеских парах Веном видел в фильмах. Точно — ничего такого Эдди с Веномом не делают, никаких тортов не пекут верхом на велосипедах. Эдди вздыхает, потому что они — не похожи на супругов, кроме как валянием на кровати перед телевизором. Эдди прав, как и насчёт огня с волосами. Эдди снова утёр Веному нос, которого у него нет, это просто выражение такое. 

— Почему мы не фотографируемся? — спрашивает Веном и вылезает из Эдди, как в тот раз. — Селфи. Я хочу от тебя селфи.  
Эдди смотрит Веному в лицо. Между ними — всего ничего.   
— Ты хочешь от меня селфи?  
— Много симпатичных селфи. Уверен, я очень фотогеничен. И у тебя получится, если сделаешь лицо попроще.  
— Селфи делают не только супруги, Веном.  
— Друзья?  
— Кто угодно. Вообще незнакомые люди. Например, фотографируются со звёздами или другими интересными личностями.  
И кто же они — друзья или звёзды? 

Эдди моргает, а Веному это не нужно. Он ни на миг не выпускает из-под взгляда лицо Эдди. Заросшее щетиной. И Веному такое нравится больше, чем гладкое. Как будто вместе с волосами Эдди сбривает часть себя. Ну и ещё — Веному щекотно от лезвий. 

— Сделаем селфи? — спрашивает Веном.  
— Сделаем что-нибудь другое, — отвечает Эдди. И дотрагивается до Венома. Чуть выше клыков. Это прикосновение — не как тогда. Сейчас Эдди не любопытно и не весело. Сейчас Эдди — волнуется. Его надпочечники выделяют много адреналина. Почти столько же, как во время погони на мотоцикле. Эдди возбуждён, но совсем иначе. Его пальцы подрагивают, увязая в Веноме. И Веному — не щекотно, он чувствует другое. Он смотрит в разлившиеся зрачки Эдди и тоже волнуется.  
— Эдди, что мы сейчас делаем?  
Рука Эдди движется к затылку Венома, пальцы перебирают текущие волокна, словно волосы. Веному нравится это ощущение. Веном твердеет и прижимается головой к ладони Эдди, ведёт ею вверх и вниз. В телевизоре раздаётся выстрел, и вторая рука Эдди оказывается на шее Венома. Эдди поворачивается набок, немного сгибает колени, и они соприкасаются с Веномом.   
— Спрячь язык и закрой рот, — говорит Эдди.  
Веном подбирает язык с подушки, втягивает внутрь и смыкает зубы. Совсем закрыть рот, как человек, он не может: у него нет губ. И зачем это понадобилось Эдди? Язык же не мешался, Веном не лез им в лицо. 

Пальцы Эдди, которые на шее, сдвигаются вниз, чуть-чуть сжимаются, и Веном успевает затвердеть там, чтобы они не прошли насквозь. Ощущение такое же приятное, как на голове, но сильнее. А потом Эдди приподнимается и трогает Венома губами. Скользит ими вдоль зубов. Приоткрывает рот и проводит кончиком языка. Это — поцелуй. Веном знает. Он уже был у него с Эдди. Как средство для воссоединения, и потому что Эдди скучал по Энни, а Веном был как раз в ней и подумал: почему бы и нет. Но сейчас — они одни, и Эдди просто его целует. Целует и гладит. И в горле Венома вибрирует, будто что-то закипает. Он тянется к Эдди упругими струями, оплетает его шею, лезет под ворот футболки. Говорит: «Сними». Говорит, не раскрывая рта, но Эдди слышит его. И Эдди делает это. Отстраняется немного и стягивает футболку. Второпях, застревая локтями в рукавах.   
— И шорты, — говорит Веном. — Всё. Сними всё.

И когда Эдди выпутывается из одежды, становится голым, только темнеют волосы на груди, подмышками, в паху, Веном выскальзывает из него полностью. Чтобы покрыть собой снаружи. Натянуться и заблестеть, как латексный костюм. От стоп до шеи, но руки оставляет обнажёнными.   
— Трогай меня, — говорит Веном. — Трогай себя. Нас.  
И Эдди трогает. Проходится растопыренными пальцами по бёдрам, отпечатываясь кожей и пульсом.   
— Да, Эдди, — говорит Веном, и Эдди сглатывает, выдыхает через нос, закрывает глаза.  
Скользит ладонями по животу, вжимается, приподнимает бёдра. Плотнее. Веном — плывёт от всего этого. Идёт волнами по телу Эдди. Присасывается к нему крепче, ещё крепче. И Эдди запрокидывает голову, весь гнётся, натягивается внутри Венома. Напряжённый и жёсткий. И Веном расползается тесным глянцем по его члену. Обволакивает его, течёт по ягодицам внутрь, густой и гибкий. 

Они — трахают друг друга. Трогают везде, везде, везде. Дышат рот в рот, переплетясь языками. Их скольжение друг по другу, движения — бесконечны. Веном облегает спину Эдди, его ноги и живот, и течёт по его горлу, и змеится языком по шее, слизывая с неё соль и запах кожи, и просачивается между бусин на его браслете, проявляется выпуклым контуром на татуировках.   
— Веном, — говорит Эдди. Словно с трудом. У него в горле тоже бурлит. Глаза закатываются и веки дрожат. — Ве... ном.  
Его голос — внутри Венома. Полное проникновение. Из Венома рвётся что-то жгучее, из каждой клетки его чёрной сути. Признание. Оно просто взрывает мозг, Веном не может об этом молчать.   
— Эдди, я люблю...  
Но Эдди вдруг начинает трясти. Как будто он попал под электрический разряд. В щелки смеженных век видны белки глаз, затянутые паутиной капилляров. Эдди вксидывается над кроватью и на секунду зависает так. Весь окаменевший, обострившийся, и Венома распирает изнутри, колет, топорщит. И он ещё плотнее приникает к Эдди и закрывает глаза — потому что дальше будет взрыв. 

Они опадают на кровать врозь.   
Веном слышит дрожащее дыхание Эдди и не может пошевелиться. Он просто — лужа темноты.   
— Пиздец, — говорит Эдди. — У меня никогда ещё не было такого оргазма. Вау! Блядь. Ты там как? Иди сюда.  
Венома касается палец Эдди, и Веном всасывается в него, заползает в самую глубь.   
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эдди. — Я тебя почти не чувствую.  
— Да, — отвечает Веном. — В полном порядке.  
Нет. Он словно превратился в точку. Концентрацию оргазма. И, кажется, от этого тоже можно умереть.   
— Вот чем ещё занимаются супруги, — говорит Эдди. А он держится молодцом, даже бодрее, чем прежде.  
— И как часто они этим занимаются? — спрашивает Веном.  
— Поначалу — несколько раз в день, бывает, что и сутками не вылезают из кровати, — Эдди усмехается и окунает кончики пальцев в сперму на своём животе. — Ну а потом — всё реже и реже.  
Понятно. У них с Эдди — самое начало.   
Чёрт. Веном влип. Намертво влип в Эдди.


End file.
